Our Tales
by Kuro49
Summary: DOGS: Bullets & Carnage. The lives of the stray dogs that howls in the night, with no where to go they only have each other to hold on to. Numerous pairings: Nao x Nill, HxB, HxGio for now.
1. My Apartment: HxB

I don't own anything. Just short drabbles on numerous pairings.

XXX

**Our Tales**

XXX

**#1: My apartment**

The sky was a dark purple-red, night has fallen, a gray draft of smoke carried on its way, going higher and higher up to reach the surface. The window was open and he was sitting with his upper torso leaning over the rim of the rusting window, it creak every time he moved, it was as if it would just crumble under his weight.

He parted his lips, another draft of gray smoke escaped. He looked up just as his lips curl into a grin.

It was silent, besides the almost inaudible pounding of the water on the white ceramics of the bath tub. The door to the washroom was closed, forming a wall between the two of them.

"Haine! Are you done?! Water is not free you know." He dryly called out as he pulled the cigarette from his lips, casting a sour look towards the chipped door.

He couldn't hear what was said, but something was certainly said, it was only muffled by the wooden barrier. He turned back, smoking out the window. He wasn't smoking directly in the house because he knew Haine didn't exactly welcome the smell of nicotine all over him.

But neither did he refuse the taste of nicotine as it is usually Haine that starts the kissing. His lips laced with the toxin, it was rather strange at first to Haine of course. His first taste of nicotine wasn't from a cigarette but it was from the lips of an addicted chain smoker.

He could then hear the sound of the water stopped, and then the opening of a creaky door. The gentle splashing as droplets of water fell from the other's almost naked body and contacted the tiled ground.

Badou learned that he had better hearing as he lost his left eye's eye sight.

The gentle padding of his feet were slowly coming closer, inch by inch until he could hear the light breathing of the other standing in his apartment.

XXX Kuro


	2. Her Wings: NxN

I don't own anything.

XXX

**Our Tales**

XXX

**#2: Her Wings**

She stared at her with round wide eyes, it reflected innocence and confusion.

"Your name is… Nill, right?" She asked for confirmation from her spot on one of the many long wooden benches in this eerie church.

The blonde girl nodded her head vigorously as she gripped the broom she was holding tightly to her chest.

"I won't bite." She couldn't help but let a small laughter emit from her lips.

The angel walked over to the other and stared at her again with a tilt of her head. Naoto merely just stared back; they gazed into each other's eyes in silence. Suddenly she whispered lightly.

"Can I touch your wings?"

She merely just turned around; her back was now faced towards Naoto. She brushed a strand of black from her face before reaching out to lay a finger tip to the younger one's wings. It was soft to the touch, just as she expected how angel wings would feel like. But at the same time they felt heavy, it seemed like it wasn't something that was suppose to belong to a body of such a young girl.

As beautiful as they are, they were a burden.

She cast her gaze to the ground and drops her hand that once held the light feathers. Nill turned to look at the older female with a questioning look on her face, as if voicing 'Are you alright?'

Naoto upon seeing the concerned look of the other quickly nodded her head.

Nill gave her a bright smile.

Something was lifted off Naoto's chest, she could feel her frame get lighter.

As if she had a pair of wings.

XXX Kuro


	3. His Dog: HxB

I don't own anything.

XXX

**Our Tales**

XXX

**#4 His Dog**

"Haine… come on…" It was light and gentle, as if any louder would break him.

'_Haine… come on…'_ There was a growl followed after.

A rusty voice came at him. He remembered who it was, and he remembers it well. He knows someone was calling out to him. His eyes were open ad he could see Badou's lips moving to the exact words of the shadow brewing in him.

"Snap out of it…" He felt a hand land on his shoulder, it was warm but it didn't ease the cold flitting up his _spine_.

'_Let me out and have some fun with you...' _It was accompanied with a low chuckle.

'_Or better yet, let me out so I can play with your toy over there.'_ Haine understands who this voice was referring to. He tries to struggle against this inner opponent, how can you win a fight that was never fair since the beginning.

Badou knew something wasn't right the moment he entered his apartment. The door was opened, not even closed at all, there was blood dripping from the hallway leading to his house, he could smell the copper liquid that now pooled on to his washroom tiles. He found Haine sitting in a pool of his own blood, eyes glazed over and murmuring words as if he was praying.

"Leave him alone, don't you dare lay a hand on Badou." His lips parted and he said in a light yet resisting tone.

Badou instantly back away at what he just said. He knew he should leave because that wasn't Haine. He also knows that he can never forgive himself because he was leaving Haine.

'_Come on… don't be selfish. You can't keep yourself away from yourself anymore…'_ The dog said again in a low voice. _'Let me run my hands over him as he moans out your name.'_

'_Is that good enough for you?'_ Another shiver.

XXX Kuro


	4. Our Games: GxH

I don't anything as usual. And I just realized that my title is a really terrible pun.

XXX

**Our Tales**

XXX

**#5 Our Games**

"Giovanni, having fun yet?" Haine stepped out from behind a wooden door, marred with numerous bullet holes. The other smugly replied. "I was expecting a lot more from you."

"Well I guess you caught me on the wrong day." He aimed the muzzles of his guns at the blonde's head.

"I was thinking maybe I'll catch the _dog_ in action." His smile never falters even as he dodged the rain of bullets that Haine gladly showered him with.

"You thought wrong then, Giovanni." He clicked his tongue as he continuously to pull the triggers.

"You never know Haine, your _dog_ is an unpredictable one." He pressed his back to the wall just as the gears in his gun clicks into place, Giovanni started to shoot his opponent.

"I think I know enough." Haine coldly remarked. The other laughed as he easily dodged the bullets aimed for his head.

"Giovanni, go to hell." Haine called out to the other, his left arm was feeling limp from the amount of blood he loss.

"Been there already." He gave an amused chuckle, as he reloaded his guns, the albino advanced close enough to give the blonde a kick to the stomach. Giovanni gave a light gasp just as he falls back and hit the wall. His shades fell with a clatter on to the ground. He groaned as he felt the cold metal of Haine's gun pressed to his forehead.

"Want to go again?" Haine glared at him.

"I will go if you come along with me." His lips curled into a grin, totally not affected by the death threat the other just tossed at him.

"Shut the fuck up." Haine looked at him. Giovanni bent down to pick up his glasses off of the ground. He leaned over, peering at Haine through his shaded glasses. Gently laying his lips upon the other's, Giovanni could feel Haine's gun being shoved deeper between his ribs.

Drawing back he licked his lips with a smirk on his face. "See you around_ dog_."

He picked up his fallen guns and turned around, leaving Haine to stand there in the waste land that the two _brothers_ just had a little fight in.

XXX Kuro


	5. Our Mission: HxB

I don't own anything.

XXX

**Our Tales**

XXX

**#3: Our Mission**

"You are late, Badou." He gave the red head a glare as the other light jogged over to him.

"Whatever…" The other merely just flipped a hair behind his ear as he rolled his eye.

"Let's go." The other roughly took the cuff of his jacket and dragged the red head along.

"I am coming…" He lazily replied as the other released his grip. The two of them walked on in silence at first until Haine decided to ask about the details of the mission they were currently attending to.

"What are we suppose to do?" Haine asked as he looked back at the other, following in line with him.

"The usual you know, go to the place, attack everybody, and find them." He casually replied as he catches up with his partner, just when they rear around a corner and walk into a deserted ally way. "All the while trying not to get killed."

"That's easy enough." A smirk was perched on to Haine's lips as he took out the black and white guns from his waist. Running a finger over the cold metal all the while Badou just stared at him with mild interests.

"Quit smoking." The other merely wrinkled his nose as he reached over and plucked the cigarette from between the other's lips.

Badou yelped in protest but shut his mouth when Haine shot him a glare. They were now just standing there, Haine calmly reloading bullets into his guns. Badou just stood there, leaning against the wall, easily catching the two guns that were thrown at his head.

He will never understand how one man can have four guns on him, even when he was wearing almost skin tight black all over.

Not even as Haine leans over and crushed their lips together.

"Partners?" He pulled back and licked the blood off of his lips. Badou winces at the wound on his lips as he mutters. "Fucker."

XXX Kuro


	6. His Church: HxB

Another HxB but with only mentions of them, featuring mostly Nill and the Bishop. I don't own anything.

XXX

**Our Tales**

XXX

**#6 His Church**

Nill's eyes were wide open, a hinge of blush colored her cheeks. Her slender fingers fiddled with the lacy hem of her dress, she was nervous and embarrassed at what she was seeing.

This wasn't the first time she saw them like this, and she highly doubt that this would be the last time.

The door in front of her was slightly ajar, it may almost be closed but she could see everything from that crack, everything that was happening, nice and clear. Because the crack of the door was directly facing the bed, Nill blinked her eyes.

Another moan emitted from the room. Haine could be seen kneeling on the bed with someone else in between his parted legs, right underneath him.

A hand suddenly landed on her shoulder, she jumped in surprise and turned to see the owner of that frightening hand. It was the Bishop, her racing heart calmed slightly.

"Are they going at it again?" He asked lightly, thoroughly amused at the noises that he was hearing from inside his holy church. Nill can only nod shyly, as yet another moan came from behind the door.

"Haine, Badou, you two are going to hell." The Bishop remarked as he tapped the door with his cane.

"Whatever." Haine's uncaring voice called back at the blind Bishop, he didn't even bother turning around as he continued to pull at the useless clothing.

"And I would appreciate it if you don't do this inside my holy church." The Bishop rolled his eyes and pushed his dark shades higher up on the bridge of his nose.

"Holy much." Badou retorted from inside the room just a while later. "You pedophile!"

"Nill this is only venting of aggressive behaviors." The blind man turned the young girl to look at him; she could only nod weakly as she was slowly being lead away from the room of sins. "Nothing to take notice of."

As the two of them walk away, they could clearly hear another hearty moan coming from behind that door, left ajar from their haste behaviors.

XXX Kuro


End file.
